The Dark Order
by Timcampy55
Summary: life can be so cruel. No one wants to be abandoned but it happens. And just when everything seems so great and you have what you want it can be ripped away. so what happens when General cross takes and interest in you. made some changes to prelude
1. Chapter 1:The Dark Order The Prelude

The Dark Order- The prelude

_In a fictional 19__th,__ century in a smog fraught London, a young boy __–__ of the age 7 or 8__—__wondered in solace, left arm hanging lazily at his side sheathed in a bulky green mitten; hiding that in which he was most ashamed. The reason he was hastily abandoned by those who were supposed to offer their unconditional love- his own parents. That which was hidden under the blanket of green was a __"__hideously deformed__"__ arm in which was as crimson as the blood of a demon, embedded in the top of his hand, just behind his knuckles, was a gleaming cross which gave off what could be described as an ethereal glow. Nevertheless, this offered him no comfort in his isolation as he stumbled across the streets with his weary feet, tear soaked eyes and cheeks hidden behind a curtain of dead, chocolate brown hair. Those brown, forlorn depths of his eyes stared vacantly at the cold, damp pathway, which was enveloped by a blanket of brilliant, white snow. The snow had stopped for the moment__. Nevertheless, t__he grey, surly cloud covered sky threatened to hurl down a further snowstorm. _

_Taking a few more solemn steps towards no particular destination (he of course, had nowhere to go) he lost his footing and skidded in the snow, feeling almost indifferent at the fact his face was nearing the pure white ground __–__simply too down to care. His knees collided harshly with the cold, hard cobbles and the pain surged up his legs and through his body, the winter cold intensifying the pain. He remained there, palms flat on the ground as well as his eyes, which were fixated on to it, as if he was trying to solve a difficult puzzle. At that moment, the heavens seemed to open and soft snow began dancing its way down to the ground to add to the sea of crystal white snow already below, covering this impoverished boy at the same time. The minimal light th__at__ seeped through the small cracks in the storm clouds made him heed the dark shadow looming over him, but somehow, he felt at ease with this presence; it felt almost paternal. The boy, out of sheer curiosity looked up, flinching as he noticed what the source of the shadow was __–__ a man, peering down at him__._

"_Don__'__t give up, keep walking forward.__"__ The figure said, __firmly yet with care._

_The boy just stared, unknowing how to react to this sudden act of kindness. The man noticed this uneasiness emanating from the young figure that was still kneeling on the hard floor. He smiled reassuringly._

"_It__'__s Christmas day, young lad. Who are you? What are you doing out on such a cold day? __Shouldn't __you be with your family?__"__ He inquired warmly._

"_I don__'__t have any family, sir…M-My name is Allen…My family abandoned me. I__'__m alone.__"__ The boy, now identified as Allen replied timidly._

_The man smiled again, and kneeling down he offered his hand to Allen who cautiously took it, __"__I__'__m Mana, Mana Walker.__"_

It had been three years since the moment Allen had met the man who would eventually adopt him, and now it was Christmas again. The boy was growing up and becoming a man. However, he remained unaware of his destiny and the realization of his future.

"Mana…" a voice erupted from Allen, this still relatively small boy, with all the happiness and life in the world, continued fondly, "Come look, I remembered those symbols we made last Christmas."

"That's good Allen," replied the warm paternal voice of Mana. "But don't you think it's time for bed? We're leaving early tomorrow."

"Ok," that cheery voice replied.

Dashing up the stairs, the chocolate brown haired and bright-eyed Allen came to his room in the hotel for the night, promptly dressed in deep-blue pyjamas before hastily climbing into the soft bed and under the warm blood-red covers. A few minutes later, Mana followed. Upon seeing him fast asleep, Mana climbed into his own bed. The night went by peacefully, which was rare when you're always travelling, not to mention the constant rumours of Demons attacking large cities such as this.

The next few years rolled by without incident until "father and son" came upon a small village just outside of London. This day, this _fateful _day, Allen and Mana had not been suddenly attacked by an Akuma (demon) as most would feel to be more fitting tradedy for this poor fated boy, but by a speeding coach which had just rounded the corner heading for london.

Hours passed and the coach had long disolved in the drizzle, leaving a weeping boy behind in the dust. Days passed and that weeping boy never stopped raining down tears which souled his snowy white cheeks, even after the funeral of his beloved father. That is until the "Manufacturer-Millennium Earl" appeared before him. He was a stout man wearing a plain cream suit with deep grey-skin not of human race, asking him if he wants to see Mana again. All he had to do was call out his name and the soul would be united with the machine body he had brought with him seemingly out of nowhere.

"Mana!" shouted Allen.

All of a sudden, a loud blast erupted in the air and Mana's name became imprinted on the machine.

"All-en w-why did y-ou do this t-to me...Why did you turn me into an Akuma?" shouted the soul of this adoptive father.

The battle that ensued had the Akuma attacking a helpless Allen. He was terrified. He was about to be killed.

"Curse you, Allen! Curse you!" Mana screamed as he slashed through Allen's Left eye with a sharp blade that was now his arm. But then, a blinding light erupted from Allen's left arm, killing Mana. It formed into what resembled a giant metal arm with a claw-like hand.

Injured, Allen rested against a tomb stone staring vacantly down at the floor once again, as he had down all those years before meeting Mana. Soon this lonely, cursed boy began to grow tired. As he teetered on the edge of consciousness, he heard a mysterious, commanding, yet comforting voice.

"Won't you become an exorcist?"


	2. Chapter 2:Dark Rumours

The Dark Order

Chapter 1: - Dark rumours

**Note **

_Italics Flashbacks_

Normal text is the continuation.

_Flashback_

_Injured__, __Allen __rest__ed__ against a tomb stone staring vacantly down at the floor once again, as he had down all those years before meeting Mana. Soon this lonely, cursed boy began to grow ti__r__ed__.__As he teetered on the edge of consciousness, he heard a mysterious, commanding, yet comforting voice._

"_Won__'__t you become an exorcist?__"_

In the shadows of an abandoned church building stood an imposing figure clad in long midnight-black slacks and a full-length cloak made of the finest black silk, trimmed in fine gold. On the left side of the figure's chest a glittering, solid silver rose cross pinned on the fine silk shimmered in the disappearing moonlight. By this imposing figure stood a small boy with brilliant white hair just down to his shoulders and eyes with a far seeing view, this small boy's stature being completely over-shadowed by the man beside him (making him look smaller than he actually was) and sitting comfortably on the boys head was a shimmering golden ball.

Stepping out of the shadows the two walked silently down the winding streets of Blois, keeping all the while to the shadows as if they they couldn't exist in the light. Finally reaching the destination they had sought they stepped out of the shadows and into the dimming moonlight and the flickering light of the candle lit streets. Standing before them was an old dilapidated inn; _The Hog's head_. It was almost falling apart at the seams. Inside the inn seemed like another world with bright lights shining overhead, freshly varnished floors, tables, chairs, and the bars work tops. The dining area was filled to the brim with chatter and laughter and the clanking of classes on tables and each other, hardly what you would expect from the outside. But this is the type of place the tall red haired man liked- the human atmosphere of the whole building warmed him.

"Cross, sir your room's this way." One of the hosts informed him before asking, "or would you like a drink first? In thank you for your services today the first one will be on the house." He smiled.

"Thank you," replied the calm Cross, fishing a cigarette from our out of his pocket, lighting it, then breathing it in, savouring its taste, "And how about some food?"

With a commanding voice Marian Proceeded to order his new, tiny Apprentice to find them a table, "Idiot apprentice," Allen heard him toss the mumbled remark over his shoulder as well as other incoherent rambling that he was glad he couldn't hear.

Five minutes later he had ordered there meals and turned to the table Allen was now seated at. While Allen stared blankly down at the table from exhaustion waiting for his meal, Cross lazily leaned back in his chair, smoking his cigarette. He caught the makings of an interesting conversation in the making, between the two people on the next table. The said conversation he was now listening intently to was moving towards some interesting rumours that had been going around lately, about a strange phenomenon taking place in a near by city. This phenomenon had been listed as non innocence related and filed away by the order only a few weeks ago and Cross had agreed. But now it was apparently escalating and people were going missing now, and to make things worse there was a dire increase in the amount of people dying since the big city hospital opened their six months ago, but now he thought other wise. But just then his thoughts were interrupted but the sweet smell of food drifting there way and he concluded the meals had arrived.

Golden rays of sunlight seeped in through the cracks of the curtains, as if trying to escape the outside and take sanctuary within the solitary darkness of the tiny room Cross and Allen had lodged in just the nightbefore. During dinner they had decided to take a look at the rumours more closely, but they had woken later than they had liked due to the late night festivities down in the bar the night before.

"Allen, close those damn curtains," General Cross Marian slurred groggily.

"But master its past noon!" Allen retorted tiredly, the slight hint of reprimand lacing his tone.

The night before Allen had shocked customers by eating twelve platefulls of sunday dinner and a three whole chocolate fudge cakes. He been so full Cross had to carry him up to their room. While Cross had took it upon himself to drink the tavern dry of their most expensive wine, putting it all on tap. By 3 o'clock they were finally ready to go, but when they exited the inn the building behind exploded, splintering the delapidated buildings around leaving no trace of the warm atmosphere they had just left. Suddenly bullets were flying in all directions as dozens, as if out of nowhere until the form metal spheres pimpled with canons and one pale screaming face emerged from the smoke and debris. The sight of it was truly horrifying; truly a monster. More of them joined it, their faces contorted with the most dreadful pain and suffering. But Cross, unhesitantly destroyed one by one so fast it seemingly looked like they all died at once.

"Come on we should get moving, hey, idiot apprentice are you listening?" shouted cross over the sound of dying akuma to his tiny white haired apprentice still standing by the ruined inn, while he himself was already turning the corner to go down towards the station.

"C-coming master" was his stammared reply as he chased Cross down the street to the station where wisps of smoke could be seen in the overcast sky.

Their train pulled in to the station that was nothing more and a line of cobles and a ticket office off to one corner. Buying their tickets they bordered the train to Orleans - the death hospital was now just a train ride away. The day's ride passed uneventfully, fortunately enough, and they pulled in to Orleans station just as the sun was casting a blood red glow over the city as it sank deep into the earth.

"Well here we are then Allen" came Cross's distant, calm voise as they stepped out in to what was becoming a cold, wet night.


	3. Chapter 3: The City of Death

**its been a very long time since i uploaded and this is very short but i'll be uploading again today yet. damn that eternal writes block or near eternal anyway.**

The dark Order - The City of Death

_Italics Flashbacks_

Normal text is the continuation.

_Flashback_

_"C-coming master" was his stammared reply as he chased Cross down the street to the station where wisps of smoke could be seen in the overcast sky._

_Their train pulled in to the station that was nothing more and a line of cobles and a ticket office off to one corner. Buying their tickets they bordered the train to Orleans - the death hospital was now just a train ride away. The day's ride passed uneventfully, fortunately enough, and they pulled in to Orleans station just as the sun was casting a blood red glow over the city as it sank deep into the earth._

_"Well here we are then Allen" came Cross's distant, calm voise as they stepped out in to what was becoming a cold, wet night._

Orleans was a large 's buildings looming over the dark back water streets that regularly team with the cities dying population in daylight. But now in the darkness the buildings just add to the depressing, dank atmosphere. The blood Hue from the sun set had long since dissipated leaving only the navy blue night sky sprinkled with stars glinting happily as though all was well. The buildings were black on the night sky evidence of their decay, the cities decay, and the peoples. The only blemish to this was the crystalline white building , its lime stone surface illuminating the buildings around it ominously. The new hospital...the very building that was supposed to bring hope and life to this city. That very building was nowbecoming the weapon that would destroy them.

Cross Marian and Allen Walker looked on to the city from the entrance of the station, their exit from their journey however temporary it maybe. Taking long strides cross set out to his destination a small raven right next to the hospital calmly ignoring the atmosphere of the the town. One that was quickly becoming dangerous and so strong the even his young companion noticed the now heavy atmosphere. It had begun to follow them keeping tail but never advancing as it was a living thing, a hungry pack of wolves following a sure kill, it clung the them and ate at the trembling Allen. Fleeing from the ever confident Cross like he was a single lit fire in the desolate landscape of Orleans. It's hunger did not exist to him, its oppressing nature could not conquer him he was the towing bomb fire built to destroy it the strongest of all the five generals of the order, and the owner of the two weapons, two innocence's Judgement and Maria.

"Allen stay close, there here" came Cross's voice a whisper but in the silence that surrounded them felt like a bellow to the little Allen.

The reply that came from the young boy was quite and betrayed his fear but held true to his masters words "Yes master".

Cross was a ladies man and a drunkard who left his bar tabs to be paid by the scarred defenceless boy, an unreliable drunk one might think but his strength and ability which usually remained hidden under this mask appeared in times of danger, and in times when his idiot apprentice needed him. It was in situations like these that the red haired general showed his true colours as the strongest general of the Order and why he attained that rare title among the exorcists in the Order despite his apparent sinful ways. He was also a very intelligent man having once worn the title of scientist and sorcerer, having built his trusty friend and Golem Timcampy and animated his lost love Maria so that they may always be together, and so that he may use her innocence, her weapon to fight the abominations called Akuma, was proof enough of his brilliance.

Allen though young and new to his master could already see and understand this, he may have resented to man for is overspending and negligible treatment Allen received by other people for his arms scarred blood red appearance and his now snow white hair, respected him above all for his strength if not strength of character.

Their voices and Cross's gold rimmed coat and glimmering cross alerted the people and Akuma alike to their presence, those that were awake and the late hour of the night though in hope that this priest could help them while the Akuma hopped to kill him and enjoy a good meal. Nothing else the minds of the metal death machines that served the earl just their endless hunger, and the orders to kill any and all exorcists, the enemies to the warped ambitions of destruction.

But they did not attack holding back their desires for food. For this town was dying and in there grasp already they had all the food they could want, while they wait for the merchants of death gripping this town, this city to finish their work and make more of their brethren. The hospital was their office and bankers they were, making money by selling souls to the Millennium Earl.


	4. Chapter 4: The Bankers

The Dark Order- the bankers hospital

**Note**

_Italics Flashbacks_

Normal text is the continuation.

_Flashback_

_Their voices and Cross's gold rimmed coat and glimmering cross alerted the people and Akuma alike to their presence, those that were awake and the late hour of the night though in hope that this priest could help them while the Akuma hopped to kill him and enjoy a good meal. Nothing else the minds of the metal death machines that served the earl just their endless hunger, and the orders to kill any and all exorcists, the enemies to the warped ambitions of destruction._

_But they did not attack holding back their desires for food. For this town was dying and in there grasp already they had all the food they could want, while they wait for the merchants of death gripping this town, this city to finish their work and make more of their brethren. The hospital was their office and bankers they were, making money by selling souls to the Millennium Earl._

The small tavern finally came in to view Allen's feelings of elation could be felt throughout the City of Orleans. The warm glow of the Mademoiselle invited them in belying the dangers that lay ahead for the two weary travellers of the order the next morning.

The morning glow shone through the patchwork curtains signalling the start of the day. Cross rose without delay as if eager to start the day's terrors. Allen did not and only moved out of fear for his masters wrath, morning was never a good time for his master especially after a night of drinking and gambling. It always led to Allen being shipped off to work the day away to make more money, that would inevitably be spent drinking the night away just like the first night Allen had spent under his charge.

"Allen find work in the city we'll be staying a few days" Came the generals voice his lazy drawl not hiding they obvious hangover he was suffering with, his earlier eagerness now gone replaced by the burning headache thundering in his temples like a herd of horses stampeding away from danger in panic.

"yes master...will you be investigating that hospital?" Allen asked before walking out the door only pausing moment to wait for the reply his masters silence to this question gave Allen the answer he was looking for, yes after all it was a generals job to check things out if anything sounding Akuma related came up that's probably why his detour from their journey to find others like him, the compatible accommodators to the innocence.

Cross left the tavern and decided to ask the towns people what they knew about the increase in death rate in town. But first he had to get rid of the thundering between his temples. Retreating back to bed to sleep for an hour before going to market to investigate the deaths taking place in town to see if there was any connection between the hospital being built and the deaths in town. Cross's last thoughts before drifting back to sleep was those of foreboding, and danger.  
Meanwhile Allen had made it to the market to see if anyone was willing to hire him for the day. The market was bustling with people hopping between each stall buying the produce or bartering for a better price and failing. The sound of chattering came from every corner of the market square, battering Allen's ear drums relentlessly as the mirage of colour battered his eyes with rich reds, calm blues and greens, exited yellows, musty oranges, and dull greys dancing across his slate eyes. The colours of people meandering between one another desperately trying to avoid each other. Other colours calmly blowing in the wind as the hung from the stalls selling the foods, fabrics, and luxuries from across the world. To an untrained eye this may seem like the very normal goings on in cities like this the trading centres of the world. But to Allen though only a resent apprentice of mealy 6 months under Cross could already see that this teaming was hurried and laden with fear and anxiousness the same atmosphere he'd learned to pick up the night before.

What missed Allen's eyes however was the unmistakeable exchange going on between one of the doctors of the cities hospital easily identifiable from his white coat and the large top hatted man in a cream suit, one that Allen should unmistakeably recognise as the Millennium Earls trade mark tailed coat.

…."hehehe... how's the harvesting of my machines coming along?" the cackling voice belonging to the Millennium Earl said.

"It's coming along nicely my lord, though an exorcist has entered Orleans what should we do?" this arrogant but respectful voice emerged from the white coated doctor.

"hehehe...continue the exorcist are nothing to worry about the Akuma in the city him, here is the payment as well it's in cash don't go spending it all at once now...hehehe" the thousand year Earls voice could be heard saying has he drifted in the crowds before disappearing from view completely.

"i will continue the plan just as you wish" the doctor adds himself for the Earl can no longer hear him.

The Millennium Earl had spirited himself back to arc his immovable headquarters of the Noah Clan all the while thinking to himself "hehehe...the exorcists involving themselves again...hehehe...i have all I need from here now I'll let them do what they want".

The hustle and bustle of the city's market place had made its way over to where the tavern was and was now rudely disturbing Cross Marian's sleep he rose his head groggily from the pillow to find that the room was no longer spinning wild and the thundering headache he had earned from the night before was gone. Rising from the bed Cross Marian made his plan of action.

**another chapter done...may do one tomorrow may not**


End file.
